No similarities
by LEMMESEEEE1
Summary: A teenage fanfic, told from the point of Jane. High lights the good times with her secret crush Maura and her friends. Just another teenager enjoying her life and everyone in it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what to say but I hope you enjoy this story. I'm sorry to those who are waiting for me to update the other story. But I don't know if I will I had a different vision then I do now. However I will try don't keep your fingers crossed. Sorry for the MIA, stuff happened in my life and but I think its getting better. But enough about me I hope you enjoy this different story.**

Chapter 1

They said it was going to be legendary. It'll be fun they said. Come out with us they said. We'll have tons of fun they said. Fuck that, my friends suck. We get to the party, Frost and Frankie are hammered and Vince is no were in sight. But not only that, but we're out of money so we have to walk home. It's pouring rain outside. Pouring freaking rain, I'm going to get soaked and have the worst hangover tomorrow. You know what enough I'm standing here under a tree with my idiot friends and a beautiful girl. Oh my god, she's gorgeous! She is honestly the hottest girl I've ever met in my life. She's got this perfectly done blonde hair, magical hazel eyes, gorgeous lips….oh crap she's looking at me. Wait are those words? Oh wow she's beautiful when she talks. Oh shit she's talking. She's talking to me, Rizzoli snap out of it.

"Jane?" she snaps, "Jane Rizzoli!"

"Huh, what happened?"

There's that gorgeous smile again.

"You were day dreaming, I believe." She chuckled, "Where'd you go just now?"

To heaven…wait no!

'Uh..um..j-just thinking." I smile innocently.

Great now you're stuttering, you're absolutely bombing this shit right now.

"Just thinking? Your looked glazed over like you were miles away. Are you sure you weren't having…"

God this google mouth thing is really freaking cute. Like how bad ass is it to know everything. She's got so much information in her head-.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She blushed.

"No Maur, ramble away."

She blushed again turning her head to the side. "I'm not annoying you?"

"Annoying me? Please in fact you're educating me."

There it is that award winning smile of hers. A stick cracks under someone's foot and she jumps forward a bit. Close enough that our fronts were completely toughing. In other words I could feel her boobs.

"It's okay it's probably just Frost and Frankie dicking around."

She stepped back a bit embarrassed, shivering a bit.

Oh crap Rizz this is it! All those cheesy rom coms you watched are finally adding up.

I expertly removed my leather jacket and offered it to her. Which she graciously accepted and I could have sworn I saw a smile creep on her face.

"Damn I'm good." I mumble.

Suddenly Frost and Frankie come stumbling over laughing like idiots.

"Whas up Jaaanie?" my brother slurs.

Yeah I know seventeen year old sister letting her little brother come out and get drunk with her. Totally irresponsible on my part but it's whatever Frankie's sixteen and totally chill. Frost on the other hand is a whole other story. I look to my left away from Frankie's vodka breath to see Frost one and only taking off his hoodie and screaming lyrics from a Michael Jackson song. I can't really tell you the exact song though.

"He's really enjoying himself isn't he?" Maura asks.

"Oh Frostie is a regular p-party amnimal!" Frankie said throwing his arm around us for support.

I shift under the height difference but Maura seems peachy.

'Animal doofus" I corrected.

Frankie sticks his tongue out at his sister earning a snicker from Maura.

"Anywho.. how are we getting home Janie?" he asked swaying back and forth slightly.

Dude I swear to god if they pass out while we're outside I'm leaving them. A cheeky grin sweeps across Maura's face. And she stepped out of the little huddle and looks at us, excitement in her eyes.

"I have an idea!" she said loudly.

Yep she's definitely the cute excited type.

"Lay it on me."I said.

She quickly put her arms through my jacket so she could express her thoughts more clearly.

"Ok, because my parents are away on business in Paris-"

"Your parents are in Paris? That's so cool?" Frankie interjected.

"Let her finish!"I say.

"Yes and thank you. As I was saying they're away on business, so how about you all come to my house. They're will be more than enough food and bedding for you all. It's much closer and I'm pretty sure Barry and Vince, wherever he is will appreciate it." She finished with a hearty grin.

I'm definitely loving her right now. As drunk as I am my plan was to sneak the boys into my house through the bathroom window, while I had Tommy distract Ma and Pop. But you know I'm flexible.

"Thas a great idea Maaauras!" Frankie said palming her face in drunken appreciation.

Her nose scrunched, up as she pushed his hand out of her face.

Point blank. He's an idiot.

"So that's the plan?" she asked bouncing up and down.

I look to Frost happy dancing, still no Vince, and look at Frankie smiling at me.

Dummy.

"Yeah I can dig it."

She clapped her hands together and jumped up in down. 'Perfect! It'll be a sleepover!"

Yep utterly adorable.

"Hey Frost we're going to Maura's!" Frankie shouted.

Frost turned and looked confused.

"Wha?"

"Dude we're going to Maura's!" Frankie repeated.

Frost hollered and waved his hoodie again, "Party at Maura's!"

We all laughed at his drunken happy dance, Frankie stumbled up the hill to join him. Then there was a thud. I was starting to wonder where Vince went. Maura gasped and started to run over but I stopped her.

"Jane he could be severely hurt!" she said frantically.

I envy her tolerance for alcohol. Maybe it was all those years in France.

I shake my head knowingly, "nah he's good it wasn't that far of a drop."

I watch as amazement washes over her face. Like a child watching a butterfly hatch from its cocoon. Vince lazily picked himself off the grass and high fives the boys.

Boys are dumbasses.

Maura looks at my shocked, "Well that was peculiar at the most."

"Story of my life" I smile.

We turn back to face the road.

"So how we getting to your house?"

"Well I was hoping a cap but since we are all without money, I guess we'll have to walk."

Is she insane?

"Are you insane that's like, half a mile!"

"Actually a mile and a half" she corrected.

I shove my hands in my pockets, "man this is bullshit." I mumble.

"Language."

"Sorry."

Her eyes flicker in the moonlight.

God she's a goddess.

'Like I was saying, we will have to walk the mile and a half to Beacon Hill." Her demeanor changed, "but if you don't like the idea you're free to go home."

Wait was she shy? What just happened?

"No your idea sounds awesome. Waay better then getting my as- butt, chewed off by Ma."

Maura looked at her horrified.

"Oh it's an expression. She wouldn't actually bite my butt." I chuckle nervously.

You're blowing it Rizz, fix it fix it.

I pull the tie out of my hair

And pull up my hood. The rain was starting to seep through the heavy roof of leaves. Mud was starting to form under our shoes and the boys were enjoying every minute of it. I noticed Maura nervously tough her hair. So like the chivalrous person I am I gave her my worn and torn Red Soxs hat.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

Mission accomplished. You're a freaking god Rizzoli.

"Okay maybe we should start walking. Or at least try to catch a bus or something. " I said starting to walk.

Oh my god I'm going to pass out. This is going to be like an hour walk. I'm absolutely not ready for this.

"You're right." She squeaks as the rain hits the lid of the hat.

My perfect angel.

Just as I was about to yell at them, the boys sprinted past us almost knocking Maura over. Singing and splashing in the streets.

My merry band of misfits.

**I don't know how long this will be but I hope whomever read it enjoys it. Do what you people do! Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes I'm only human.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely spaced that I had a good 2 chapters on my phone. My bad, anyway here's chapter 2.**

What surprised me was when Maura linked her arm around mine. And together we walked, slow and romantically on our way to Beacon Hill.

My life was defiantly lighting up, got my best friends and my wonder nerd by my side. But she doesn't know she's my wonder nerd…yet. I mean she could be I don't know. I really like her but she doesn't know it…at least I don't think she does. God I hope she likes me back. She holding my arm so that must mean something. Right?

When we finally get to Maura's street, my hoodie was soaked and my hair was matted to my face. My jeans had wet spots everywhere. Frost thought it was a good idea to rein act the scene from Step Up 2. Which would have been pretty legit of Frankie had known what he was doing. Cause Vince and Frost were pretty good. And the only reason I even know what I'm talking about is because Frost had it on while we were suppose, to be doing homework. On the down low it was cool. Long story short those three were soaked. Maura was protected by my leather jacket and her hair was kept pristine by my hat. Thank you very much. But her royal nerdness decided to wear a sundress, so that obviously wasn't a good idea.

She opened the door and we were met by darkness and total silence. He only sound was the squeaking of our shoes and the sneezing. Even though we've here like a thousand times, I'll never get over the size of the place.

The boys make a beeline for the kitchen with Maura's permission of course.

Good little misfits.

Maura had decided she wanted to change and was about to make her way upstairs when I could have sworn she started talking again. I swear I'm always in my head to much.

"Jane…Jane!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to change do you want to come with?"

Of course I want to come. Pervert!

"Can I change too?"

She smiled and took my hand to lead me upstairs.

"Of course Jane."

Okay I'm not a perv, I'm just looking forward. There's nothing bad about not wanting to trip up the stairs. While we were walking home the rain soaked her dress completely to her thighs. So her legs were not only wet but so was the dress. Pretty much what I'm saying is the rain and wind molded the dress to her ass. There happy, which to my luck meant I could see her ass through the dress. And let me tell you….she's got a nice butt. Not that I'm creeping or anything.

"oomph" Maura grunted.

I may or may not have just walked into her, while I was distracted by her butt. May just be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes and smirked.

Adorable.

She led me down the hallway and to her room. Like I said been here a thousand times, but tonight feels different for some reason. Same periodic table posters, science stuff, microscope, same Albert dude, and good ol' Bass. I have this thing where I call him a turtle but he's really a tortoise and it's totally the cutest thing when she corrects me all huffy.

"Hey little turtle."

"Tortoise!" she corrects me sharply.

What'd I tell you.

"Tortoise.. my bad."

I go to sit on the bed when she runs at me shaking her head no frantically.

"Jane are you critically insane?" she screams.

I stare at her dumbfounded.

She takes a deep breath, "you cannot sit on the bed with wet cloths. Because one I know you and two the drenched clothing will ruin the sheets." She swats at my body until I'm off her bed.

"Come on up out of those cloths."

I love that she doesn't notice how blunt she can be. She can say something dirty and not even notice it. Maybe you really are a perv Rizzoli. Damn it.

"Will you stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

She shifts her weight to one leg, arms lost in the mass of cloths. Her head looking deep in my eyes.

"Getting lost in the clouds with our head."

God damn she's so freaking cute.

"It's getting your head stuck in the clouds Maura."

She nods and turns back to the cloths. I'll never get use to a teenager with so many cloths.

"Here you go." She hands me the cloths.

Another reason I love her. After sleeping over each other's houses so much, and maybe me complaining. She bought sweatpants and t-shirts just for me. She's definitely the best not girlfriend ever.

"Thanks Maur."

Another one of her heart bursting smiles and she turns back to her closet.

I really feel the need to leave and go get changed, but look at her. I mean really looking at her in that dress and my jacket is really fulfilling. Oh god not…I mean. Jesus Christ! You know what I'll just go change before my thoughts become verbal, and stuff gets really awkward.

Downstairs the boys are in the kitchen stuffing their faces with chips and soda. Maura had told them before they left that anything was up for grabs but they knew to be somewhat decent and not eat all the food, unless Maura insured it to be okay. Frost was on the stool opposite Vince engulfed in a staring contest. Then there was Frankie trying to make a tower out of Pringles and top it off with a cheese puff. Like Jane said they were pretty much children. Barry slammed his hand on the table causing Vince to blink. Also knocking over Frankie's tower over.

"Dude come on!"

Just as Jane was coming down the stairs Frankie was about to put Frost in a headlock when Frost spun around and accidently knocked over the bottle of soda, spilling orange froth all over the linoleum floor.

"oooo" Frankie and Vince sang.

I shit you not these boys give me chest pains.

"Don't just stand there help me clean it up before Maura comes down!" Jane growled lunged for the towel on the oven handle.

We dropped to the floor clean and collected the glass and orange foamy stuff. Ma would have been so proud of us. I could hear foot steps on the stair and hurried everyone to put the crap away and act normal.

Maura entered the room looking even more flawless in her night wear I dare to say. And yes I said 'dare to say'. But anyway we all looked absolutely chill but she could tell something was off. I looked around at the boys and could see Frankie was making the dumbest face I've ever seen.

That boy can't lie for shit.

Sooner or later she gave up and smiled at all of us. Which made he three of us who had good poker faces mellow out.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested.

The boys practically sprinted to the living room. I slapped Frankie when he ran past me.

"What the hell Jane!" she whined.

Idiot.

I turned back and came face to face with Maura. I mean literally her nose was inches from mine. She was squinting into my eyes and her lips were pursed like she was looking or something.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

I was actually freaking out inside.

"I heard something crash and now it's gone and you're all acting weird." She said mysteriously.

"Well maybe you're hearing things." I said slipping past her.

"mmm. Would you like popcorn?" she asked walked over to the cabinets.

"Yes ma'am. " I smile sweetly.

She smiled at me and reached for the popcorn and a few bowls. When the popcorn was done she put the stuff in the different bowls and carried them all in her arms over to me. She handed me three and did the unspeakable. Before she walked away she kissed me on the cheek and said thank you.

Holy jesus fucking Christ this is the best night ever. Her lips are so soft and she smelled like strawberries and…and I think my heart stopped for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it!**

Then she walked into the living room bombarded by 'where's ours? And 'whats hells".

Such brats.

But anyway, my dreams are all coming true. I mean it was one kiss but still she freaking kissed me!

I managed to get my legs working enough to get myself to the living room. Vince and Frost and Frankie practically tackled me for their bowls of popcorn.

Damn animals.

I sat on the couch next to Maura. She handed me my bowl and turned to the tv. Frost picked the movie so this should be good. To my luck he picked our favorite 'The Breakfast Club"'. As the movie started Maura shifted next to me trying to get comfortable and rested her head comfortably on my shoulder.

Dreams coming true times three, tonight would be a good night what'd I tell you. Shut up.

As the opening credits I gathered enough courage to put my arm around her. What I didn't expect was her to not only settle into my arms but to sigh contently. Definitely my night.

The movie was cool, like it always is. Plot twists and life lessons are learned and Judd Nelson with the awesome end scene. The end credits roll and the boys are all knocked out bowls on their chests, Frankie's head is on Frosts shoulder, and Vince has his legs over the two. Super cute scene I had to get a picture of to black mail with later of course. Pulled out my phone and snapped the picture, figuring out if I should save it or post it on Instagram. So many good ideas are floating through my head ri-.

"Jane?"

Damn it with the head cloud thing, in the cloud, by the cloud, whatever. Focus on Maura.

"What's up?" I said, settling back into the cushions.

"I'm getting a little tired. I don't know about yourself." She snuggled deeper into my chest.

I could smell her hair, well everything at this point. Strawberries might be my new favorite thing.

"I'm not sure I want to move." I smile.

Did I just say that out loud? See Rizzoli I knew you'd say something borderline creepy tonight. Why did I agree to leave the house? I'm going to kill Frankie!

Maura rose from her spot and looked me in the eyes. Her piercing green eyes sparkled in the dim light. It was like she was searching for something, like before. I don't know how to explain it but I have the really strong urge to kiss her. So with all my Rizzoli pride, I started to lean in and believe it or not she licked her lips in anticipation. I was about to meet her halfway when Frost jerked in his sleep.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I looked from Frost back at Maura, to see that she had gotten off the couch and was now occupying herself with gathering empty bowls. I looked at her and all I could really think was 'what the fuck just happened?' I combed my fingers through my hair to release the tension.

Shit didn't even help.

All of a sudden Maura grabbed my hand and yanked my off the couch into the hallway.

"Jesus Maur, where's the fire?" I chuckled nervously.

She looked at me in full seriousness.

"We almost kissed."

I don't know if her bluntness is attractive or annoying.

"Yeah, are you mad?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

She crossed her arm and tapped her foot for a second.

Even in this awkward sitch she's still adorable.

"I don't know. I didn't kiss you but…."

Oh god don't do this to me know baby!

"But I would like to." She said softly.

BINGO! LADIES AND GENTS MY MOMENT HAS-

Maura grabbed Jan by the neck and smashed their lips together in a slightly awkward heated kiss. It was bad at first but as soon as Jane got herself into motion she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her back. A cute high school kiss turned into a heated make out session when Maura's tongue grazed Jane's bottom lip. Jane panicked a bit but finally gave in. Their tongues met and explored each others' mouth enthusiastically. Jane's hand ventured, slowly down Maura's waist to her butt where they rubbed and squeezed. Maura slipped her arms onto Jane's back, where her fingers dug into her shoulder blades. They finally broke when air became a must.

THAT…..WAS… SO FREAKING AMAZING. I mean except for the drool and stuff but that was dope as hell!

Jane smiled as their foreheads rested against each other. Maura brought one hand from Jane's waist and whipped the corner of her mouth with hr finger. She tried to hide the giant smile from Jane but she couldn't tear her eyes away from chocolate orbs.

"That was-"

"Amazing, awesome, badass, hot.."

Maura bit her bottom lip, "I was going to say enchanting. But amazing works."

"That was enchanting? It was the ass grabbing wasn't it?" Jane smirked.

Maura slapped Jane's arm playfully.

"It had something to do with it, yes I love your hands on my butt."

Again with the killing me, her butt did feel good no bull.

She took my hands and interlaced our fingers and looked into my eyes. I swear it was like we were alone. Like in the movies when the couple is in their own bubble of love and gushy stuff. That's where we were and it was a pretty damn good feeling. I think this is what it's like to be on cloud nine. I mean our first kiss was pretty stereotypical. I could have eased up on the butt grabbing, but I couldn't help myself I was thinking about it all night. So soft and squishy, yes it was squishy. It was the perfect shape too. Like you'd think she did sports but all it is, is yoga and crap.

"So now what?" I asked.

Real smooth Rizz.

"Well…..I was thinking sleep." She winked.

Holy hell not like…..sex?

She must have noticed my uncertainty in my eyes.

"Oh my god I meant real sleep. Like you me, like you know…utensils."

I busted out laughing, I tried to cover my laugh up it was too late. I backed into a wall holding my stomach, laughing at my crushes mistake. Again.

"What? What did I say?" she asked confused.

"It's…oh jeez…it's spooning. Not…utensils!" I said barking with laughter.

She freaking stood there for a second thinking and joined me in laughing. Hey, any girl that can laugh at themselves is a keeper. At least that's what Pop told me once.

"But…I'd love to spoon with you Maura. Just as soon, as I can control my breathing." I said breathing erratically.

She brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Well you know where to find me when you're done Jane." She smiled sweetly.

God that girl literally slays my life, and everything in it. But I still like watching her butt. Like walking away and stuff. Her I mean watching her walk away so her butt….you know what I'm done.

**Chapter 3 y'all! I don't know if you can tell but I'm not really sure how other teenagers make out. So as a fellow teenager I JUST WENT FOR IT! Do what you do people and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of a filler chapter until I can get some good stuff in. Enjoy!**

She closed the door to her room and turned off the lights. Well because I was already in bed trying to get comfy in her damn sheets. There were so many pillows and sheets and blankets and just ugh. Finally she pulled the sheets done and slid in next to me.

This went from awesome to slightly awkward. I don't know why.

"So… are we like a thing now?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"Is that what you want?"

"I mean, it would be cool….I guess."

Maura turned her body to face me, and propped herself up on her elbow.

"That goes to say that you want to be my girlfriend? I mean really dating."

Jane also brought herself up on her elbow.

"Don't you? I mean we kissed and I thought it was pretty awesome. So I think it would mean…"

Maura sat up legs crossed facing Jane.

"Jane. I don't know if you know this but I admire you."

Now I'm confused.

"Admire me like how?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked down at you her fingers embarrassed, I think. But it was still cute.

"I mean in a physical sense. Like the way a person, has what is commonly known-"

"Oohh like a crush! You have a crush on me." I say matter a factly.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "yes like a crush. That's okay right? You feel the same way?"

Erase everything in my mind about previous best ever. This is the best damn day, hands down!

"No."

"Oh.." she said sadly.

"Dude I'm kidding of course it was okay with me!" I said smiling.

She looked up at me with her big beautiful smile and hugged me. The warmest, bestest hug I've ever gotten, other than Ma of course. She sighed into my neck and I could feel her breath on me. It was really warm and it made me really excited for some reason. But I won't get into that.

She let go of me looked into my eyes for like the hundredth time tonight.

"You're such a dork." She said.

She kissed my nose and snuggled up into my side.

"Goodnight Jane." She hummed.

Did she just call me a dork? I am defiantly not a dork, if anything- oh yeah.

"Goodnight Maur." I said kissing the side of her head.

Like I was saying I'm not a dork! She's the dork. I can't call my girlfriend a dork can I? Cool Maur's finally my girlfriend, and it only took three years of high school to finalize it. That's pathetic; three years of crushing go to bed Rizz.

The next day I woke up to well nothing. No awesome new girlfriend beside me and no noise. I don't know which one to investigate first. Big ass house, three boys, and no noise… interesting. I kicked off the sheets and tripped over Bass, I swear to God I'm going to murder that animal one day. I poked my head out of the bedroom and look down the hallway. I feel like Kevin in Home Alone, except I don't know if I'm alone or not. I just want t find Maura, is that too much to ask.

I don't know if I'm supposed to knock or just straight up barge into the rooms. I will not be disrespectful, like what if her family has a serial killer room like in Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Oh shit that'd be epic! Focus Rizzoli! Ok I'm just gonna head downstairs and pray there are people there. That AREN'T eating other people.

Sweet, Jane 1 Jane's imagination 0

"Sup Janie" said Frankie.

I grunted at him.

"Morning Jane" Frost and Korsak said together.

Another grunt to them too, I'm totally not a morning person FYI.

"How are you guys alive?"

The boys shared a look and they all dropped the act. Korsak slipped of the chair and put his head between his legs on the floor. Frost put his hood up and over his eyes, and Frankie just started whining about his head hurting.

"I'm never touching beer again!" Korsak mumbled from his knees.

"Stop lying dude." Frost laughed.

"Shut up, my head hurts!" Frankie whined.

I can't lie the sun was beating down through the windows into my soul.

Then the unspeakable happened.

"Good morning everyone," A very bubbly Maura chimed.

The whole room moaned and grunted loudly. I think someone throw a dish towel at her. But my head hurt too much to figure out who it was. She just looked at us confused holding a bunch of mail, which she put carefully on the counter.

"Just whisper, for the love of God please" Frankie whined.

Maura looked at him like he grew a third head, "why would I-"

"We're all super hung over and your cheery voice is making our brains bleed." Frost deadpanned.

He was always the nice guy in the group.

Maura closed her mouth and opened it several times before quietly walking over to me.

"Are you hung over to Jane." She whispered with her hand on my arm.

Damn her voice is making my brain bleed, but I'm not admitting it.

"Yeah, but only a little" I said taking off my hood.

Is that how bright the sun usually is?

I put my hood back on and faced her, "I'm fucked."

Maura rolled her eyes and looked at all four broken teenagers, with bleeding brains and shit.

"You'll all have to stop being so dramatic. It's a beautiful day and your bad attitude and simple headaches can be corrected."

Did she just mom us?

"But it's so bright in here."

Again with the whiney Francesco baby!

"Nah Maura's right everyone, get your shit together." I stated.

Slowly but surely they started to move. But like zombie slow, Frost kicked Korsak who in turn kicked Frost's ankle, who then tripped on a barstool knocking Frankie almost off. It was honestly pretty funny. With all them up and pouting, Maura opened the back French doors. The sun shined into the kitchen and I swear my eyes melted into pools of crap. I couldn't take it man, I'm like Tommy Pickles. I don't care how hung over and crappy me were acting the sun was bright as hell. So I slammed the doors shut and pulled the curtains closed faster than the Devil can do Devil stuff. I don't know any cool things to say, my brain hurts.

About two hours later, we had food in our stomachs and everyone was in the basement watching tv.

"So what do you guys have to tell us?"

I also thought since we're all here, my closest buddies, why not share this secret early.

"Me and Maura are together!" I kinda screamed.

Silence is never a good thing.

I mean really a not so goo-

"Is that it?" Korsak asked.

"UM YES!"

Everyone looked at Maura confused as to why she was also screaming.

"I'm sorry I thought that's what we were doing." She sunk into the seat.

"It's okay, and yeah it is." I said unsure.

"Holy crap I thought you were gonna say something serious." Frankie smiled.

"This is serious ass hat!" I said seriously.

"I meant like bad serious. No need to snap Janie." He smirked.

I'll never tell these kids anything ever again. For as long as I live.

"Well I think I'm suppose to high five you or something I don't know" said Frost unsure.

We high fived awkwardly.

"So now what?" I asked.

"More drinking!" Frankie says lifting up two bottles of Hennessey.

I looked at Maura who shrugged, "my parents don't really drink that so why not."

Bottom line we got re wasted even though we were supposed to be getting sober.

Now I love my friends don't get me wrong but even with a certified genius in the mix we still make bad ass choices like right now. Korsak and Frost are talking Maura into a third shot and Frankie downed half the bottle after we got it open. I'm telling you now we don't drink all the time but when there no adults the kids will play. And this little vacation is just getting started. I can't wait to get back to school and show that jackass Ian that Maura is mine. Not mine as in my property just mine as in my girlfriend. But back to this Ian kid. He had a crush on her since she came to our school freshmen year. Little back story, Ian and Maura dated for a few months until she dumped him, for trying to do unspeakable things to her. Not rape her or anything just like weird stuff. I mean she's already weird, she wants to be a mortician or something. Something to do with dead bodies that's all I know. Anyway word on the street is he tried to have a threesome with Ella McCleary. Who's this super freaky senior who's into like anything. But like I said Maura said no, and broke up with him. So the next day he's got this ridiculously lame story of how she wouldn't put out. But everyone knows Maura's a nice girl at our school. Not like her old school in France where they mocked her and shit. No at our school we're pretty chill, really nice well at least our grade is. But like I said I can't wait to show her off to him because he's a spiteful little bitch who's been dead set on winning her back. And my sources tell me he's been begging, but I don't know if that true.

**If anyone is confused this is told in Jane's point of view. And this kind of like her diary or journal that she's writing in. It will make more sense when it gets further in I think. I'm working on a good plot line in my head, I hope you stick around.**


End file.
